First Date
by A Girl Defying Gravity
Summary: Bella hadn't fallen for Edward's charms, in fact she was found that he was really creepy, but his adopted brother, Jasper, she was deadly attracted too. After a small debate in class he asks her on to a date. Will she be able to deal with his past or want to run from him like everyone else had.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the right to the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**The title is attributed to Blink 182. **

**Enjoy!**

**(A/N: I envisage this Jasper is portrayed as being his true self - Jackson Rathbone. His hair is dark brown not blonde and he is tanned as this is AU/ all human :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

Tonight was the night - the night I was going on my first ever date and with none other than Jasper Whitlock. I should probably tell you why its my first date and why Jasper is so significant.  
>I'm new-ish to Forks. I was born here but I never really grew up here - my mother, Renee, ran away with me when I was only a few weeks old, because she hated the town, but when she left with me, we left behind my father, Charlie - who only ever got to see me during summer holidays. Eventually mum remarried after years of dating random guys, who ditched her as soon as they found out she had a kid. Anyway she found Phil and they were happy, so I decided to move to Forks and live with dad to let them enjoy their new married life.<p>

When I moved back, there was a new family in town, but they didn't really socialise with anyone which the people of this little town loved because they were such gossipers, and they had so many theories on why they kept to themselves. This new family was the Cullens, although many of them didn't share the family name. Altogether from what I gathered from Charlie when I first moved here was that Carlisle and Esme were a young couple, in their early thirties, and out of the kindness of their hearts went and adopted five teenagers; Edward (who ended up taking the Cullen surname) as did Alice and Emmett but the blonde duo didn't. Rosalie decided to keep her last name as Hale as did Jasper with Whitlock, although on databases he is Hale for some reason.

Anyway, the kids were in school with me and everyone I had met on my first day had told me to stay away from them, they were bad news - but me being me, I don't really listen. People call it ignorance and stupidity but I just call it curiosity. Luckily, I was in a class with at least one of the 'Cullen' kids. In English I had to share with Emmett, in Art was Alice, in Biology and history was Jasper, in math I shared with Rosalie and music I shared with Edward.

I got talking to them during the lessons as the only seats ever available was next to them, and I found them to be rather interesting. Rosalie was more interesting in mechanics than learning about math and doing school work - for such a gorgeous woman she sure was a grease monkey. During history Jasper and I ended up having a debate on information in the textbook which gradually increased in volume and got the attention of the teacher who gave us detention for being disruptive. During the debate with him I saw what a passionate man he was and actually how beautiful he was.

In the detention all we did was banter and flirt - and lets just say you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. At the end of the detention, Jasper asked me on a date, but in his words it was "Will you go on a date with me, but its not a date if that makes sense," which caused me to laugh and him to blush - I obviously agreed, who wouldn't, when they were being asked by a guy who looked like he was a super model - he was extraordinarily handsome.

-FD-

He was here. Outside my house! I was slightly nervous - okay more than slightly nervous, I was absolutely shitting a brick. I mean, Jasper is perfect! Have you seen him, with his dark hair, his green eyes, his kissable lips and his oh, so strong jawline! He could do so much better than me! I was pulled out of my music at my dad calling up the stairs to tell me that someone was at the door for me. I slowly walked down the stairs, considering I was in heels, even if they were boot heels, I was still slightly unsteady going down stairs. I reached the bottom and my dad smiled at me, before going back into the living room to watch the game (I never knew who was playing, Charlie just watched every game that was being aired). I opened the door to find a rather nervous Jasper stood there. When he saw me, I watched him look me up and down twice, before his eyes finally settled on my own. "You look gorgeous!" he blurted out and then started to blush. "You don't look too bad yourself," I said back as I stepped over the threshold and pulled the door closed behind me.

He held out his arm to me and walked me to the passenger side of his card, his very lovely and very hot, 1969 Dodge Charger. I whistled when I got closer, I looked over to Jasper to find him with a shocked yet impressed look on his face. "My daddy taught me to appreciate a good car, and boy is this a car!" I said as I slid into the passenger seat. He quietly closed the door and ran around the car and climbed in - 5 seconds later we were leaving my drive and heading to wherever he wanted to take me on this "date, which isn't a date".

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper:<strong>

Oh-my-fucking-god! I actually have Bella Swan in my car! With me! Bella Swan!  
>I literally felt like I would pass out. I don't know what it is about her but she makes me nervous yet extremely happy at the same time.<br>Bella and I had never really talked, unless it was something to do with the topic in class, but that debate I had with her in history was phenomenal. Being apart of the Cullen family was hard, Carlisle and Esme were great parents but they were so young and they looked after five of us. I will forever be grateful to them for taking me in after everything but I don't want to be left living a secluded life anymore, it was driving me insane. So I bit the bullet and asked Bella on this "date, which isn't a date".

The car was in a comfortable silence for most of the journey until Bella started asking questions. "Jasper? Can I ask you a question?". "You just did," I laughed which caused her to slap my arm playfully. "Sure." I smiled over at her, which caused her to blush a lovely shade of red. "How come you were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife?" at least she was straight forward and not like everyone else who tried to be imaginative with their words. "Long or short story?" I asked her and she shrugged, "Whatever you prefer to tell," she smiled and grabbed my hand giving it a slight squeeze. That was the first time anyone had ever told me to decide how to tell me own story. "Okay, seeing as we're going to Seattle I may as well tell you the full story. Just going to warn it may turn you off me," I chuckled and she shushed me and told me to tell the story and she will decide.

"Back when I was a kid, I was a trouble maker, always disobeying my parents and I got into a lot of trouble - I ended up getting into this gang, who had recruited me from the streets of Galveston, Texas and from there they pretty much trained me to do most things - I could fight with swords, small pocket knives and my fists. They "hardened" me up - one time I had three stab wounds that were profoundly bleeding and I nearly died if it wasn't for one of them knowing how to stich up my wounds -" I took a shaky breath, "- but I went back to them, even after they nearly killed me. After I went back, things become very troubled. Other gangs were becoming increasingly aggressive towards us, and one by one we were losing members. I was one of the very few who survived. The leader, a bitch called Maria, decided to recruit more kids. The youngest was eleven. The gang had taken over my life. I stopped caring about my education and my home life. I would show up now and again so my parents could see I was alive, but otherwise I was at the gang's "hideout". After training and preparing the new recruits one of them stuck with me, Peter - he was such a little shit, he wouldn't follow my orders but he was good at giving them, he became my second, as I was Maria's second. One night however, one of the rival gangs had found out where our hideout was situated and snuck in, and they began slaughtering the kids. Peter pulled me and this girl out before they found us, I was furious with him at first, but they I was grateful because he saved my life - at this point I was only sixteen. Down in Texas, I was known as the Major in the gangs - I don't know why but I was and many people feared me because of how ruthless I had become under Maria.  
>That night, Maria had survived, she too had evaded the slaughtering squad of Eduardo, another gang leader. Maria had my parents killed in their sleep for me deserting the gang when they were being invaded. I became homeless - I was too young to become emancipated so I become a ward of the state until the Cullen family found me and adopted me two years ago." I said, quite ashamed of my horrid past. After that I didn't speak throughout the rest of the journey to Seattle.<p>

"So why Seattle?" She asked randomly as we saw the sign welcoming us to the city. "It was far enough away from Forks that my 'family' wouldn't interrupt us and we could have a better experience. And as its the weekend I thought we could stay the night - I've asked the Chief and he was fine with it," I smirked at her miffed look. "So my father knew you were kidnapping me for the night," I laughed and nodded, "'fraid so," and that's when we pulled up outside our hotel. "Wait, what am I going to do about my pyjamas?" she said freaking out a little at the prospect of having no bed clothes, although I wouldn't mind if she slept in just her underwear. "It's all been taken care of," I smiled which caused her to let out a frustrated noise. "What do you mean 'It's all been taken care of'?" she said, spinning in her seat and staring at me. "Just that. Now stop worrying or we'll be too late to book in," I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

He is so infuriating sometimes! I will get him back later.  
>As we approached the front desk, he grabbed my hand and I must say it did surprise me but I liked it, knowing that this enigma of a man wanted to hold my hand. I know he was keeping something secret about my sleep wear predicament but I trusted him, surprisingly, especially after everything he told me in the car here. <strong>But<strong> that was his _past_, that's not him now. He lost his parents because of what he did. He had to change himself. Everything he ever knew was gone because someone saved his life. I have no doubt he would have survived but for how long if this Peter kid hadn't have pulled him out that night.

I must have zoned out at the desk because Jasper was tugging on my hand to get me to move out of the way for others behind us. "Where did you go?" he asked, head tilting slightly to the side. "Some other world," I laughed and he led me to the elevators - I'm not sure if I was thankful or not but the entire ride we were by ourselves. We were still holding hands and we had gotten closer, I was flush against his side, his arm wrapped around me (our hands still holding each other). "Bella, can you close your pretty eyes for me?" he whispered softly into my ear. I nodded and followed his request, then I heard the doors ding open and he led me slowly out of the elevator and into what I thought was an empty corridor. "You can open your eyes now," he said into my ear again. I slowly opened them to find myself standing in the Penthouse suite.

"What? Where are we?!" I said looking around the room, eyes wide open. "We are in the Penthouse suite. It belongs to the family." he smiled down at me. "Won't the desk ring them?" he shook his head. "Why not?" "I asked them not to tell Carlisle who I was with. He knows I'm here, but he thinks I'm by myself." he chuckled, a smirk playing on his lips. And that's when I did it. I kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper:<strong>

She kissed me. She freaking kissed me! I think I just found heaven on Earth.

It took us a few more minutes (realistically it was seconds, but I can dream) before we pulled apart, breathless. "Wow." she sighed and rested her forehead against mine. We laughed a little. It felt so right, being here with her, this amazing goddess that was in my arms.

"So what are we going to be doing then?" she eventually asked, breaking the silence. "Well, we have reservations down in the restaurant and then we can do whatever you want to do," I smiled down at her and to see her looking up at me, from under her long lashes with her doe eyes made me think that there must really be entities called angels and she was one of them. "What time is the reservation?" she asked. I looked down at my watch and saw we had five minutes before the reservation. "Shit, we have to take the elevator down, now," I said, grabbing my jacket from the back of the chair, I held my arm out to her and we walked side by side out to the elevator and took it down. Again no one got on which got us down in the lobby with 2 minutes to get to the restaurant.

The waiter finally took our orders - mine being a lovely steak (medium rare) with chips, peas, coleslaw and some sauce, whilst Bella ordered spaghetti Bolognese.

Through most of the meal it was a comfortable silence - I really enjoyed having her in my company. When we did talk it was a comfortable chit chat generally about ourselves. One we finished our meals, the waiter had taken the plates and I paid we headed off out of the restaurant and off out of the hotel in search of a theatre. We found one just a little way down the road. It was small but it was just perfect because there wasn't many people there and the ones that were there were couples, making it slightly more romantic. We ended up watching some chick flick that I didn't pay much attention to, no my attention was focused upon the beauty that was to my right, draped under my arm, huddled into my side. For most of the movie her hand was placed on my stomach, a few times though, Bella absentmindedly traced some patterns across my whole torso, which I tried very hard no get aroused at.  
>"<em>God, I couldn't even have her touch me without getting a hard on<em>", I thought.

The movie ended quicker than I thought. So I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked slowly back to the hotel where I had the staff take up a bikini and night wear up to the room, and for them to put the indoor hot tub on.

As we walked in through the main doors, the woman on the desk smiled at me which told me that everything I had requested had been done. "Come on beautiful! I've got a surprise for you," I smiled as I pulled her into the private elevator for the penthouse suite. "Should I be afraid," she giggled. I laughed too and shook my head, "You have nothing to fear darlin'."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

When ever he called me those little pet names I felt my panties getting a little wetter. I huddled closer into him, relishing in the heat and just being by him. Too quickly for my liking the elevator went "ding" and announced we were at the penthouse suite again. I looked up at Jasper who had a cheeky smirk on his face. "What are you planning mister?" I said, spinning and eyeing him suspiciously which caused him to chuckle. "Go in the bedroom, there is a surprise for you," he said as he pushed me in the direction of what I am assuming is the bedroom. "Through here, yeah?" I called over my shoulder but when I turned around he was gone. "Jasper?!" I yelled out panicked at where he had disappeared too. He came running back into the room, worry on his face. "You okay, darlin'?" he asked looking around the room. "Sorry," I blushed, "I was worried where you had disappeared too and which one was the bedroom." "Awe, darlin' you shouldn't have worried I was out on the balcony and it is the one on the right," he smiled before slowly backing out back on the what I presume is the balcony.

"Well don't I feel like a tit." I muttered to myself as I wandered into the enormous bedroom, that was possibly three times the size of my bedroom at home. From the looks of it, it looks about the same size as the perimeter of Charlie's house.

As I looked over towards the bed, I noticed a few small shopping bags placed on top of the red duvet. I slowly edged over to the bed and peeked inside the bags. Inside one was two boxes - I opened one to find simple black flip flops placed inside, I grabbed the other box and found grey furry slippers inside. I then realised, one of the bags definitely contained pyjamas, as Jasper had guaranteed that I would have some night clothes. The next bag I opened was in fact the pyjamas, which contained a pair of white shorts and a grey tank top that accompanied it, it was a simple yet not to over sexualised, it kept modesty. The final bag I looked into held a beautiful two piece swim suit. It was black, with yellow and white sections and it was just beautiful. Jasper definitely did know how to make a girl feel pretty. But why would I need a bikini? So I spun around and left the room in search of my handsome date. "Jasper?" I shouted out as I walked out on to the balcony, to find him staring out over the horizon. When he turned to look at me I thought I would melt on the spot. "_Pull yourself together Bella!_" my inner voice chastised me. "Why did you buy me a bikini?" I asked shyly, afraid to look at him. "Because I wanted us to enjoy the pool that is on the floor below. In door obviously, and owned by Carlisle." he smiled sweetly at me, pulling me closer to him. "We don't have to go in if you don't want to," he said softly into my hair, hugging me closer to him. "No, no, I want to go in there. It would be a waste if you had bought those for nothing. I appreciated it, thank you," I said as I wriggled so I could face him and kissed his cheek before wondering back into the suite to change.

I hurriedly changed into the bikini, wanting to be with Jasper again. One downside of the top was that there was a clasp in the middle that connected the two straps together at the back and I couldn't reach it, so with a towel held tightly to my body, I exited the room for the third time and calling out for Jasper to come and help me. When he arrived I saw that he was in a pair of swim shorts himself and I would be down right lying if I said I wasn't turned on by what I saw. "What's the matter Bella?" he asked, worry in his voice. "Could you connect the clasps at the back please," I said shyly as I blushed a lovely bright red. "Which ones?" he asked, I could tell he had a smirk on his face. "The top ones." I said and shivered when I felt his fingers gently come into contact with my back. I heard the noise of the clasps being joined and expected Jasper to remove his hands from my back but he didn't, he gently trailed his fingers up and down my back, up to my shoulders and down my arms and then back the way they came. I had to bite my lip to prevent a groan from escaping my mouth at the sensuality of the act. Then he pulled away and this time I did groan, in annoyance. "Come on darlin' we have a Jacuzzi waiting for us." he smiled, gently holding my hand and leading me to an unseen elevator that took us down to the floor below.

We quickly settled into the Jacuzzi. Jasper was sat to my right, his arm draped over the back, looking calm and relaxed, whilst I was a nervous wreck. The reason I was nervous wasn't because I was half naked with Jasper, a very very hot guy, in a Jacuzzi - no I was nervous because my instincts were telling me to jump the very, very hot guy sat on my right. He was within touching distance. His left knee was touching my right, and his legs were stretched out, so I could easily climb into his lap. And that's what I did, slowly as not to make me fall over I got up and sat in his lap. As soon as my ass hit the top of his thighs I felt something in between my legs, so I moved a little and the look that appeared on Jasper's face was amazing, he looked like it was bliss and torture all at the same time, so I repeated the action to see his reaction again. Oh god, that makes me sound sadistic, but when it comes to Jasper these things intrigue me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper:<strong>

When we got down to the floor below I could tell Bella was becoming nervous, I had no idea at what though. We settled quickly into the Jacuzzi, and she became even more nervous, and I think it had something to do with me but when I was about to ask her why she was so nervous she was moving, moving on to my lap, and it took me by surprise. Not only did her moving onto my lap take me by surprise but her grinding against my current hard on. I had to bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from groaning out loud but I think Bella saw the pleasure that was on my face and continued to grind.

Her grinding increased in pace and I got impossible harder. "Bella, if you don't stop I might just take you here!" I growled into her ear and she seemed to carry on what she was doing, pleasure written all across her face. I moved us slightly so I could gain access to my shorts to take out my member and Bella moved the crotch of her bikini bottoms. I looked up to her and asked, "Bella, are you sure?" Her response was a guttural moan and she ground herself down on my wrist and then she groaned out "please". Who was I to deny this women, this goddess in my lap.

I lined my self up with her entrance when a phone went off next to the Jacuzzi that made both of us jump.

I picked it and saw that it was mine, and it flashed "Peter" so I quickly answered it. "This better be good Captain." and he answered with a single word, "Maria."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the right to the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**The title is attributed to Blink 182.**

**Enjoy! **

**P.s. Some Cullen bashing in this.**

**(A/N: I envisage this Jasper being portrayed as his true self - Jackson Rathbone. His hair is dark brown not blonde and he is tanned as this is AU/ all human:))**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_I lined my self up with her entrance when a phone went off next to the Jacuzzi that made both of us jump._

_I picked it and saw that it was mine, and it flashed "Peter" so I quickly answered it. "This better be good Captain." and he answered with a single word, "Maria."_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper:<strong>

When I heard Peter say Maria's name I knew we were in trouble. "Intel now!" I all but yelled down the line, scaring the shit out of Bella. She climbed off my lap and sat next to me, looking at me curiously. "She's found you. Somehow she's found you. She's heading up north to come and get you. You have to leave! Tell the stuck up twats you have to leave and just go!" Peter hurriedly said. "When will she arrive?" I asked calmly as not to agitate Bella. I know her father was a cop but I didn't want them involved in this. This was between me and the bitch who killed my family and ruined my life. "She'll reach Forks in the next month. I don't know specifically how long she'll be. She's bringing Eduardo, they joined forces to come and get you. Major, you have to leave! I know you ain't a coward but you have to get the hell out of dodge!" Peter was becoming desperate, and I hate hearing my brother in arms sounding so weak. I know he cared for me like a brother, I was pretty much his only family, apart from his girlfriend Charlotte, who ran away with him after that night. "I'll see what I can do. Keep me posted Captain." I said softly before hanging up, turning my phone off.

"Jasper, what was that about? Your face turned to what I can only describe as pure fury." Bella asked, her hand taking mine under the bubbles of the tub. "Do you remember I told you that story in the car here, the one about Maria?" I could see the cogs turning in her head and knew she'd figured it out when she breathed in sharply. "She's coming to get you, isn't she?" Bella asked, fear across her face and she gripped my hand tighter, all I could do was nod. "We have to do something! We have to tell my dad!" Bella all but yelled, yanking us both up, but I put my arms around her waist and pulled her down to my lap.

"Darlin' it's going to be fine. I don't want your dad involved, at all! Maria is ruthless and I don't want your dad hurt because of me." I said to her, hugging her closer to me. "What are you going to do then? You can't face her alone!" Bella said but I shushed her, rocking us back and forth. "I think we should go back up." I said. I didn't give her a chance to uncurl her body from mine when I stood up and climbed out of the Jacuzzi, leaving our things there and walking to the elevator and skilfully hitting the call button to take us back upstairs.

As soon as the lift doors closed behind us I carried Bella into my room and laid her down on my bed, I went to leave her to sleep but she whimpered. "Don't leave. Please." so I sat down on the bed, next to her hip. "No," she whined, "lay down with me, please." So I did, I lifted her up, pulled back the blankets and laid her back down, and after laying down I pulled the blankets over us. She instantly cuddled into my chest and in that moment the fear of Maria coming for me evaporated because Bella was my only worry. We laid peacefully in our little cocoon until I heard Bella lightly snoring into my chest. I was intending to get up and go and retrieve my phone from the floor below but it was if Bella could read my mind because she tightened her hold on, one of her legs flinging over both of mine, her arm around my waist tightened and she had this adorable look of discontent on her sleeping face. When I stopped my movement the discontented look disappeared but her grip on me didn't, so I relented and stayed put.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

I woke up feeling warm and comfortable, and for the first time in a long time I loved feeling it. I knew I needed to get out of bed and go to the toilet but I couldn't move for the arm that was wrapped around my waist. I peeked up to see to the most precious thing in the world, Jasper. He was sleeping with his mouth slightly open, but he wasn't snoring. I tried to lift his arm up so I could slide out underneath it but he wouldn't budge, his arm just pulled me close to him, and that's when I felt something hit my back. I pushed my ass backwards and I felt Jasper push forward, and jumped when I heard him say, "Darlin' don't start somethin' if ya don't intend on finishin' it," and he leaned down, kissing me, not caring whether we had morning breath or looked wrecked from sleeping. Movies lie, we don't wake up with perfect hair, Frozen had it right with Anna and her hair all over the place and refusing to get out of bed (so I like Disney, bite me). "Who said I wasn't going to finish what I started. Now let me go pee and then we continue this," I said smiling up at him as he released my waist for me to go hunting for the bathroom.

I did what I had to do, brushed my teeth and then walked back into the bedroom to find Jasper gone. I frowned when I saw his side of the bed empty, but then I felt a presence behind me. I spun around to find Jasper with a smirk on his face and then he pounced. He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder as he started to slap my ass and walk around the entirety of the suite. "Put me down!" I laughed, feeling the blood rush to my head but that didn't bother me as soon as I got a glimpse at his perfectly round ass. "My, my, what do we have here ... looks like an ass that could do with a good spanking," I chuckled and reached down to grab his ass when I yelled at the stinging feeling I felt in my own behind. "You took the words right out of my mouth Darlin'," He laughed and continued to smack my ass, alternating between cheeks. I felt his stubble rub against my outer thigh but didn't think anything of it until I felt his breath on the place where his stubble had just rubbed, then it was his lips. He was kissing my thighs and my ass, and I think in that moment my panties became wetter than what they were last night when I climbed into his lap. He must have known because he ran one of his hands over my covered hoohah (pussy). "Mmmmh, Darlin' you're so wet." he moaned, rubbing my clit through my panties and I had to bite my lip to supress a moan, but it didn't work out so well because he rubbed a little hard and the moan slipped out.

The next I knew I was flying through the air and landing on something soft. He just threw me off his shoulder and was on top of me in seconds. "You like being spanked baby?" he moaned, rubbing his very prominent erection against my leg and I couldn't vocalise my response afraid of the moans that were going to be in its place so I just nodded. "That's not the answer I wanted baby, and you know it," he said a smirk on his face as he flipped me over, smacking my ass. I turned my head and smirked at him, refusing to vocalise my 'answer'. "Oh, so you wanna do it that way, darlin'," he said and started to move me off his lap and to be quite frank, I didn't want to go so I moaned out a no. With a smirk he pulled me back and slapped my ass for good measure, and then kissed the spot where he had slapped me and I moaned from the sensation of his soft lips against my sore ass cheek. "Did you like that Darlin'?" he asked and I moaned again, pushing my ass up towards him and I could feel his chuckle more than hear it. "The things I wanna do you to you baby..." he started saying but was distracted by the sound of the elevator doors opening. "Hello?! Jasper!" An unfamiliar voice shouted throughout the suite and I felt Jasper's very happy friend in his pants deflate. He sighed and walked out of the room, towards the voice of the unknown person in the main room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper:<strong>

I was having so much fun, and I was going to do wicked things to Bella's body that would make her father want to throw me in jail and then toss the key away, when I heard the elevator doors open, and I heard my adopted fathers voice calling out to me. I didn't want to go and see him but I knew if I didn't he'd come and find me in a very compromising position with the Police Chiefs daughter and probably tell said Police Chief, who would proceed to either shoot me or throw me in jail, so it was better if I just went to him. "Carlisle? What the matter?" I asked as I entered the main room, hoping that Bella heard me say my benefactors name. "Jasper, son, I was just wondering why you came up here? Chief Swan said that you had taken his daughter, Isabella, on a date? Care to explain?" I knew deep down Carlisle didn't mean to be condescending and controlling, he was a very compassionate man but sometimes he became such a pompous dickhead. "I did take Bella on a date, and I'm taking her on another one tonight. Chief said its fine as long as I keep her with me at all times. I'd rather be in the city away from prying eyes in Forks, you know how everyone in that small town is." I said casually, watching Carlisle's eyes, to see his reaction. "What have you told her? What have you two done?" see what I mean. He sticks his nose in and you can't breathe, he's worse than Edward. "Whatever she wanted to know," I said evasively, Carlisle needed to realise he may have adopted me but that doesn't mean he can control my life, I already had one crazy psycho do it. "And we went for a meal and went in the Jacuzzi downstairs. We haven't long woke up." I smiled evilly at him, which caused him to close his eyes marginally at me. "Where is Isabella? I'd like to tell her father that she's fine." he said, trying to portray a man worrying for the welfare of a girl, which in fact he wanted to see if I was so crazy motherfucking from a fucked up background. "She's in the bedroom, I'll go and get her." I said and sharply left in the direction I had come to find Bella sat on the neatly made bed, in a pair of skinny jeans and a band top 'custom' cut to be a muscle top. "Baby, Carlisle wants to see you. He wants to make sure I haven't hurt you," I say to her and I saw a flash of rage cross her face, but was quickly replaced with a smile, but I could see the rage building in her eyes - I knew I didn't want to get on the wrong side of her when we had that debate in class, but fuck me, seeing her angry at Carlisle got me slightly hard, knowing that this lil thing in front of me was such a fire cracker. "Come on then, cowboy, lets go and see the Doc," she said and I knew right then that I would punch his lights out if he so much as insulted Bella.

When we got into the main room we found it to be occupied by more than just Carlisle. Inside the room was the entire family and also Chief Swan who looked majorly confused. "Bells, can you tell me why Doctor Cullen said that it was important that I come here?" The Chief asked Bella, who was stood next to me holding on to my hand life it was her life line and I liked that, knowing that I was the one Bella was depending on for strength. "I don't know dad, Jasper and I were having fun when the Doctor came in. So Doc, what was so important that my father had to be here?" And that's when the idiot of the bunch, and no not Emmett, decided to speak up. "Jasper is dangerous Bella. He has done things that you couldn't imagine in your wildest dreams. _We_ are only looking out for you." And I admit at Dickward's words even the Chief seemed pissed.

Bella was just about to speak up when Charlie spoke. "You really dragged me up here to tell me that Jasper is dangerous?" and he started to laugh. We all looked at him weird, myself included until it dawned on me that he would have done background checks on us all, seen our school reports (well my lack of) and he would also know everything about me, even down to my shoe size if he so wanted. It must have dawned on Bella at the same time because we both joined her father laughing, which seemed to piss off a majority of the Cullens. "Would someone like to share what is so funny?" Dickward demanded - sounding like a petulant child in the process. At this point Chief was pretty much sobered up from his laughing fit but Bella was still going strong. Chief glanced at Bella and she calmed down to sniggering behind her hand, but I could still see the mirth in her chocolate/hazel eyes. "Boy, you should mind who you talk to like a petulant child," Chief said, distaste present in his voice, which caused Emmett and Bella to both snigger behind their hands. "Chief Swan, I'm sure Edward didn't mean any disrespect but we feel like we are part of some joke and it is quite disconcerting." Carlisle said calmly, although his eyes portrayed his patience slipping. "Oh, I'm sure he didn't. Well I guess I should explain to the slower people in the room," which caused Bella and myself to smirk. "I already know how 'dangerous' Jasper is. I'm not stupid. I know all about him, his past and I know all of yours. Jasper, may have had a rough childhood, being dragged into a gang but he had to do what he had to do to survive and he found out the extremely hard way by losing both his parents because he chose to save his own life - in that situation it was survival of the fittest, and I'm guessing that whatever happened to causing him to run was extremely brutal. And look at the young man that he has turned into. Straight A student with a 4.0 average, now explain to me how exactly is he a danger to my daughter? Who might I add, can throw a mean right hook," Chief ranted, winking at the blushing woman holding my hand.

"Chief Swan, we mean no disrespect but Jasper is still a dangerous young man. He may have repented his ways but that doesn't mean that he doesn't still have that kind of knowledge. We just don't want to put your daughter in harms way." Carlisle's words were the final straw and Bella unleashed hell on him. "I'm sorry Doctor Cullen, but I think I know Jasper better than you do in the little time I have spent with him. I know his past, he told me in the journey here and do you want to know something? I _don't _judge him for it. He was but a child when he was dragged into that kind of life. He lost his parents and now you stand here, his adopted family, judging him and making him out to be bad guy when he has done nothing but want to have a normal life away from he life he had once only known. What sort of parents are you?! I can see a cross pendant. So you're Christian? Shouldn't you be forgiving of a man, who you said yourself has repented his ways. You, yourself, I am sure are no saint, so get off your fucking pedestal, or better yet pull it out of your ass and be a better fucking father figure to this amazing person, who doesn't deserve your crap. And show him what its like to have a father rather than outcast him because of his past. His past shouldn't overshadow everything he does but in your eyes, all of your eyes, it does. And I for one am glad that I don't personally know any of you pompous dicks..." Bella ranted and every word she said positively gave me butterflies, strange for this kind of situation I know but she did. "Oh, and Edward, grow up. You are nothing but a child. You are only 'looking out for me' so you can try your chance with me. But I've seen the really side of you and its quite ugly. **And** as my father said, I can look after myself. I trust Jasper with my life. With you lot, I trust none of you." and with that she spun around and walked out of the main room, pulling me with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, you beautiful person reading this.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and being patient enough to deal with me. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I've been busy with revision for my first set of University exams, which I must say are almost over (THANK THE GODDESS!)**

**I shall try my hardest to update this more frequent along side Finding Yourself In A Castle Full Of Vampires and This Afternoon.**

**Please press the little button at the bottom of the page and let me know what you think.****Sami-Jay3**


End file.
